


五十度灰

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1V1, BDSM, M/M, 五十度灰au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 漩涡鸣人受到春野樱的委托，去给宇智波集团的掌舵人宇智波止水进行采访。
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	五十度灰

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源同名电影，时隔多年我又开始写霸道总裁文学了（不是）预计中篇，1V1，大纲已完结。南极点cp就靠我发电了，欢迎企鹅来玩。

漩涡鸣人深吸了一口气，再次确认小樱给自己的地点没错以后，反复抚了抚胸口，抬腿走进了这栋写字楼。

凉丝丝的空调风扑面而来。鸣人努力忽略自己休闲装跟周围一水西装革履的成功人士们有多不搭调，挺直腰板走到柜台前面，把自己的工作牌递给前台，“我是预约来为宇智波止水先生做采访的T报实习记者，漩涡鸣人。”

女人接过他的工作牌，前后看了看，“我记得预约的应该是个叫春野樱的女生？”

“啊，”鸣人一紧张就有点犯结巴，“她是我同学——同事来着，今天家里有事，让我代替她来做采访。我有她亲笔写的信作证。”他手忙脚乱地在书包里翻找了一阵子，女人皱着眉看他一点点把乱七八糟的东西翻出来又塞进去，轻轻咳了一声，递给了他一张贴着号码的卡，“我知道了，你直接坐最右边那架电梯吧。”

鸣人愣了一下，连忙点点头，拿过那张卡。跟其他门卡不一样，这张的卡面是黑色带金边花纹，平白多出了点高级感，他觉得手心发烫，低着脑袋匆匆走过门禁。

电梯间的装修也堪称富丽堂皇，墙上挂着鸣人认不出来的油画，角落里是中国瓷瓶，这会儿是中午，不少上班族正进进出出。鸣人不着痕迹地扯了扯发皱的衣物，对着反光的电梯门理了理头发，试图让自己显得精神点。

但没用。昨晚上忐忑了一夜的结果，现在正鲜明地覆盖在他下眼睑上，让他平白生出了几分颓态，鸣人叹了口气，用力地握了握兜里的手机，权作打气。

这可能是他这辈子唯一一次有机会来这么豪华的地方了。绝对不能丢面子。

电梯随着“叮”的一声轻响，在他面前打开，鸣人再次深呼吸了一下，踏进盈着淡淡香水味的轿厢。整个电梯间只有他一个人动作，鸣人探出脑袋，冲着还在别的电梯那儿排队的人小声地问了一句，“你们不进来吗？”

那些男女面面相觑了一下，“这是直达总裁办公室的电梯。”

鸣人像是被火烫了一样，飞快地缩了回去，他脸颊通红，感觉这时候要是有一阵风吹来，保不准这张脸都能随风飘落到地上。心跳再次渐渐加快，鸣人用力地搓了搓脸，试图让温度降下去一点，他拔掉耳机，然后把电子产品都收进背包里，清清嗓子，再次理了理头发。他今天早上已经很努力想让它显得整洁些了，但不管用梳子再较劲多久，它们还是固执地支向四面八方，最后鸣人甚至想戴顶帽子来遮住，却被小樱一把媷了下来。“别太在意外表了，鸣人。”小樱把她整理出来的问题用笔记本记好，塞到他怀里。“宇智波先生很温柔的，不会因为你穿得像个穷学生就高高在上。”

“我不是穿得像个穷学生，小樱，”鸣人苦恼地说，“我就是个穷学生。”

“就当做是去开开眼界了。”小樱劝慰他，“放心吧，他肯定不会对你刁难的。又不是宇智波佐助那个混蛋。”

电梯上升的速度很快。鸣人还没做好心理准备，就听到头顶再次一声轻响，他再次深深呼吸了一下，克制住拔腿就跑的冲动，走进了这间宽大的、比起办公室更像是顶层豪宅的房间。

“是你来了。”一把清亮而柔和的音调从他头顶传来，鸣人抬起眼睛，这才发现这间办公室居然还有两层，一道螺旋楼梯将它们连接。他下意识看了眼手里的资料，把文件上的头像跟站在楼梯上的男人对应了起来。“不过我以为会是个女孩子呢。”

“本、本来是女生的！”鸣人下意识提高了点声音，然后恨不得抽自己一巴掌，该死，应该先自我介绍来着，“我叫漩涡鸣人，T报实习记者，是代替春野樱来给您做采访的。”

“泉已经告诉过我了。”男人不甚在意地笑笑，从楼梯上走了下来。“很高兴认识你，鸣人君。”

天。

漩涡鸣人感到又一阵热气直冲脑门。几日前得到相关资料后，他不是没暗自惊叹过这位年轻的企业掌舵人优越的外貌，但如今真的面对面交谈，他还是忍不住屏住了呼吸。大抵是姓宇智波的人都有那么一副出色的相貌，宇智波止水也同样眉眼俊朗，不同于佐助凌厉的美，止水只让他觉得柔和，仅仅是看着，都如沐春风。

“你来的路上应该没怎么休息吧，要不先歇一下？”止水接了杯咖啡递给他。鸣人受宠若惊地站起来接过，连忙摇摇头，“我、我没关系的，老板——”这个称呼一出，就听到止水轻笑一声，鸣人脑子白了白，在心底偷偷抽了自己几下，“宇智波先生……”

“你想怎么喊我都可以。”止水正色，“不用太拘谨了，鸣人君，我看起来是那种很严肃的人吗？”

确实不像。宇智波止水回身坐到办公桌后面，背后的落地窗外，万顷天光一泄如瀑，俊朗的眉眼都被淹没在日色里，浑身上下被落拓上一层辉煌的光芒。鸣人从背包里抽出本子，感觉到刚刚抿了几口的咖啡都被自己体温蒸发，他喉咙干涩，在开口的时候，甚至很难让自己声音显得沉着冷静，而不是尖颤得好像在风里拉一根单弦。“宇智波先生，我现在可以开始了吗？”

“主动权在你。”对方以出人意料的包容和耐心说道，“只要你想，随时都可以开始。”

“好、好的。”鸣人闭了闭眼睛，心里某一处莫名地雀跃起来，“我准备了七个问题。”

“我很抱歉今天可能只能回答三个。”止水迅速说道，“再过二十分钟，我得去赴一场饭局，而下午需要参加会议，这些都是不能推脱的。”

“那我先问问小樱哪些最重要！”鸣人着急起来。这七个问题都是小樱千叮咛万嘱咐他一定要问的，实际上一开始她列了十八个问题，删繁就简后才留下七个最要紧，也是调查问卷里大家最关心的。止水摇了摇头，失笑，“不要担心，鸣人君，我只是说今天只能回答三个。但我后天整个下午都有时间，你可以等到后天再继续这场采访。”

后天，是周日。鸣人咬了咬牙，干脆地把“在沙发上躺一天”这个计划抛到了九霄云外，“这样会不会太打扰您了？”

“我想不会，鸣人。”止水柔和地说。“我说过了，我后天有很多空闲，可以跟你慢慢谈。”

这完全是断掉了鸣人的退路，没有给他半点拒绝的机会。毕竟后天并非工作日，而是周末，且不说鸣人实际上很珍惜这次来采访跨国公司集团总裁的机会，单看他不能辜负小樱这一点，他就找不到理由拒绝止水。于是他点点头，嘴唇动了动，“好的。”

剩下的时间度过得非常快。鸣人一旦进入工作状态，并不比任何其他人差劲，而止水目力极佳，能看到原本本子上春野樱写下的问题，都是在被鸣人进行了仔细雕琢之后再脱口问出，句句话都切中肯綮。他有些着迷地看着鸣人蹙眉咬唇，笔走如飞，纤细的指节因为用力，泛着淡淡的白色。他是止水见过拥有最明媚眼睛的人。湛蓝的，倘若升起水光，想必会如同清晨的蔚海，满布着薄薄的雾气，底下则是千万涟漪，诞于碧波。

止水目光微微沉了沉。

“……那我就不打扰宇智波先生了。”三个问题结束，鸣人从沙发上站起身，朝着止水鞠了一躬，“非常感谢宇智波先生抽空！”他抱起搁在沙发上的单反相机，“我可不可以拍一张照？”

“没问题。”止水笑了笑，“记得拍好看一点。”

鸣人调试焦距，在镜头里面凝视着止水的身形。与第一眼看过去时一模一样，他看起来峻拔自信，英俊温柔，在鸣人按下键的时候，忽而冲着他露出一个微笑。他的目光一下子变柔了许多，有如瀚海生涛。

鸣人感到自己的脸颊再次不知不觉浮上热度。他匆匆忙忙地收好相机，“那我就先走了——”

“别这么着急。”止水说，“你也没吃午饭吧，我带你去。”

“什么？”鸣人愣在了原地，“这样是不是不太好……”

“这没什么好不好的。”止水没给他反驳的机会，示意他跟上来。“反正你也饿了吧。等你吃完就自己回学校吧，我可能没办法送你。”

他怎么敢让宇智波止水送自己。鸣人小声抽了口气，还想推脱，却感觉到肩膀被轻轻拍了拍，“跟我来。”

电梯门在话音落下后打开。

【TBC】


End file.
